In the End
by TheLonelyParisian
Summary: Have you ever wondered about how Prussia and Austria told each other of their feelings? Enjoy this little oneshot of these wonderful dorks being themselves. By the way this is my first fanficiton!


In the End, they were just fighting for each other

Austria sat at his piano playing some Bach, while thinking about a certain albino. For centuries he had thought he had loved Hungary but in the last few years he had realized his true feelings. Angrily he stopped playing and got up only to see Hungary at the door. She was smiling, that broke my heart because a few years ago that would have made my heart leap but not now. Even though we were no longer married, she had no place to go, I invited her to stay with me.

"I just got invitation for party, Germany is hosting it and he wants you to play." She had said handing me a paper. It had nice gold lettered paper, as I read it I discovered the party was about the first Great War.

"Sure, that could be fun and will you be going to?" I asked walking towards the door.

"I think so but I need a new dress. So I'm off to get that and you need to find your best suit by the way." She said walking out.

I just nodded and walked to my room. I had let my mind wonder, was Gilbert going to be there. Well of course he was, his brother was throwing the party. I looked through my closet, mostly filled with my suits but I decided I needed something different. I wanted to finally speak to Prussia about how I felt or at least see if he feels the same at least. After looking through many purple, black and silver suits I decided on my ceremonial uniform from World War 1. I felt about good my choice because if I wanted to talk to Prussia then I needed something brighter and something that stood out and my uniform sure did that. Quickly I laid it out my bed before going to my music room to practice because Germany had a piano and I always played the piano, so I was also going to bring my violin. Quickly I pulled music from my shelves in order to create a program. Quickly I pulled my favorites from Pachelbel, Mozart and of course Beethoven but in order to mix it up a few of my own pieces were added too. I heard the door slam, Hungary was back I didn't realize how fast time was going by. I got up to meet her in the parlor and when I got there I saw she actually had a few bags.

"I see this shopping trip was a success?" I asked as she began to pull things out of her bags. I sighed and my heart was heavy because this made me think of our married days.

"I think this went fine and check out this beautiful dress I found for tonight." Hungary said pulling out a beautiful green dress with white and gold trim. As I was looking at the dress, I had noticed that she had a ring on her left hand.

"Your dress is very beautiful and I think it will suit you nicely. But what is that on hand I don't recall seeing that?" I asked and she blushed it turn, I raised an eyebrow before she answered.

"Well actually it is our wedding ring and I was hoping you would notice. Before you ask why, it's because I miss being married to you and I miss you." she answered now fiddling with the ring.

"That is very sweet Elizabeta but I don't feel the same about you anymore. I mean this in the best way but a few years ago I would have married you again but now I do not feel anything I'm sorry." I told her trying to look her in the eyes but her emerald eyes began to shine. I had only seen her a cry a few times and now she was definitely fighting the urge to cry.

"Roderich, please say you are joking because you were never funny. I love you please you do too. I know we haven't been on the best of terms since we were split but just tell me that you still love me!" Elizabeta said.

"I'm sorry Elizabeta, I just don't anymore. I don't feel that spark that I used to feel when you were around me. Please try and take this the right way and not be mad at me." Roderich said looking down at the floor. He knew that he couldn't take it back.

"Fine!" Elizabeta yelled before running out of the room. He heard her grabbing keys before hearing the door slam.

Roderich didn't know what to do, so he just sat down on the floor and cried. In all honesty he didn't know why he was crying, he had come to the conclusion a while ago that he didn't love her. After what felt like forever he heard noises coming from the door. I got up and wiped my face before going to see who it was.

"Specs! Where you? You are going to miss the party!" A certain red eyed man yelled. Great, just what I need the cause of all my problems here. I looked down at my watch and gasped because the party was going to start in only an hour.

"Give me a moment Gilbert and don't call me that." I yelled walking up towards my room. To my surprise he was already there with a funny look on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked looking for my uniform.

"Geesh don't need to be so upset what have I done to you? And is this what you are looking for?" Prussia asked picking up my uniform.

"You have done more than you think to me. Why are you even here? Never mind just get out, so I can get ready." I said trying to grab my uniform from his hands.

"Are you okay? I haven't seen you this upset in a while." He said actually sounding like he cared.

"Elizabeta left me just a little while ago. I guess I'm not ready for that." I said giving up on trying to grab my uniform.

"Oh Roddy, that's rough. If you don't mind me asking but what happened?" Great this is a wonderful question, I thought to myself.

"Do you really want to know?" I paused, he nodded "She brought home the invitations for Ludwig's party later and then I suggested that she buy a new dress for the occasion. I sorted my music until she got back with a beautiful dress. Then I realized that she still wore her wedding ring and basically asked if we could be married. Then I made her cry by telling her that I don't love her in that way anymore. She cried a lot more and leave then I cried. Pretty much brings us to present time." I finished now sitting in a chair near the door of the room.

"Wow you kinda fucked that up. I thought you loved her because she is all you would talk about?" Gilbert said rather plainly.

"Well I did love her once upon a time but" I paused getting up deciding now was my now or never moment. "I love you not her. After all time I tried to tell myself that I don't, I give up I need you."

I quickly pressed my lips to his and hoped he wouldn't pull away. I was surprised when he didn't in fact he just pulled me closer. Many feelings ran through my head as we kissed but I felt a big spark go off that I never felt before. I hung onto him as we pulled apart and I blushed hard after realizing what I did.

"How long have you been holding that in? Well liebe, I hope you know that we aren't going to the party. We're going to do that again and I want you know something, I love you too." Prussia said pulling me back in for a kiss. I smiled and knotted my hands in his hair. Well I guess I didn't need to wait for the party to talk to him.

En Fin


End file.
